Bracelets
by CatJones
Summary: 15 year old Mario Event has to put up with his famiy, school, and people who just hates him, until one day he meets those icy blue eyes. Not a JacksonxLisa story. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Poor Mario's sucky day

Bracelets

Mario woke up with the sunlight hitting his poor eyes. He put on his glasses and slowly begun to wake up to the world. Yep, this day will suck. He sighed. He got ready for school. Ah, school. What a terrible place. He got a shower, and changed into his uniform that he hated so much. He didn't like the uniforms. It didn't let him express himself. He wanted bright red hair, but his school didn't allow odd color hair.

Once he got ready for the day and finished brushing his shaggy light brown hair, he headed for the diner room. He joined his two older brothers and his father for breakfast. His father held the newspaper in his face like he did every day. His two older twin brothers, Jake and Pete, ate their breakfast. Mario got his breakfast soon enough and started to eat. He played with his bracelets he wore on his arms. It was odd the school didn't allow odd color hair or to be yourself in any way, but you wear allowed to wear as many bracelets you wanted, so that's what Mario did. He had three slap bracelets, ten silly bands, and six jelly bracelets. Oh that was just the left arm. The right arm had eight jelly bracelets, eight silly bands, and a spike bracelet. His father didn't care what he wore.

Then again, his father didn't really care about him at all. Every since Mario came out of the closet, his family had been more awful to him than before. He wished he never told anyone, but he thought they wound at least be there for him. His two perfect brothers make fun of him all the time. They were both in college working to become a doctor. His father expected him to do the same as them.

This was Mario we were talking about. He was the odd ball, the outcast of the family. He didn't tell his dad that he didn't want to go to college for being a doctor, he truly wanted to go to art school for being an artist. Like that was going to happen. He already blew it with being gay, but if he told his dad that, who knows what would happen!

"So, Boy George," his brothers asked him with a giggle.

There dad lower the newspaper, "Boys." He growled.

"Sorry father, we just wanted to ask him a question."

"You don't need to call him Boy George," he said in his cold voice.

"Fine." Pete said.

"So, Mario, we know this boy in our class." They both said with a few more giggles.

Mario narrow his eyes, "And?"

"Well, maybe you would like to go on a date with him? He's gay to."

Mario rolled his eyes, "Just because he's gay doesn't mean anything. I want a guy who's sweet and caring to-"

"Enough! No more gay talk!" Their father barked at all of them.

"Yes sir." They all said.

Why did Mario always get in trouble for his dumb brother's actions?

* * *

><p>"I see him. He's walking out of his apartment right now." Jackson spoke into the phone looking at Mario from his car.<p>

"Yeah. Sure. Twenty perfect, nothing less." He said hanging up his phone. Mario walked down the sidewalk to his school, like he did every day.

Jackson took one last look to his laptop before shutting it. He got out his camera and took a few shots of Mario. Today was the day.

"Mario!" his best friend Katie shouted running up to him. Katie had brown hair that covered half her face, and pixy look face.

"Katie." He said smiling.

"Hey, how's it going on this fine lovely day." She said. Katie was one of those girls who say the bright side of everything. It made his day a little brighter, but it did get a little annoying after a while.

He sighed, "Wonderful."

"Mmmm, you liar!" she shouted with a giggle. She was always so hyper about everything.

"Man, you're good at that."

She laughed hard, "I know I am!"

"Breakfast wasn't that great."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Peter and Jake." Mario said.

Katie grew fire in her eyes and held out a fist, "What did those jerks do to you? Want me to hurt them! I will! I am a black belt at karate!"

Mario stared at her, "You're so weird Katie. But I love you that way."

"Awe! Mario! I love you to buddy!" she giggled.

Mario stopped in his tracks, "Crap! I left my science book in my room!"

Katie stopped with him, "Oh, It'll be ok."

"No. Mr. Jones said if I didn't have my book I was dead."

She gasped, "That murderer!"

"No, Katie I didn't. . . .. I have to go back."

"Uh! You don't have time Mari-o" she said watching him starting to run back to his apartment two blocks away. She shrugged and when on to the front doors.

Mario ran down the empty sidewalk of New York. He was dead! Dead, dead, dead! Mr. Jones really hated him because he never had his book. One more block to go but school started in about twenty minutes. He slowed down and just walked. A black car pulled up to next to him. He tried not to look at the car. A man opened the door and looked to Mario.

"Hey, kid, are you Mario?" he asked. Mario turned around. How in the hell did he know his name.

"Um, who are you?" he asked walking closer to him.

"Are you Mario Event?" the man asked.

How did he know him?

"Yes, how do you know me?"

"You're brothers. Pete, he's hurt."

Mario froze, "What? How?"

"I'm there friend, Jackson. They told me to get you. They said you go to school here." The man walked closer to Mario. Mario was taken by surprised his handsome looks. Blue eyes that sprinkled in the light, with wavy dark brown hair and flawless cheekbones.

"Look, Pete is at Saint Robert. You have to come with me."

"What happened to my bother?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"I just can't go with you. I mean, sorry, but I don't know who you are."

"Wait, Jake mention something. What was that again? Umm, Harry Potter ate the toads?"

Mario stared. That was the password for anyone trying to pick them up. It was a lame password if you asked him.

"Ok. Now I know you know Jake and Peter." He said with a smile. What happened to his brother? He wanted to know. He needed to know!

He got into Jackson's car. It was a nice car. It looked brand new! He placed his bag on the floor. Jackson got in on the driver's side.

"Buckle up." He said.

He buckled his seat belt, "So what happened to Pete? Did he-"

As he turned to face him, he felt something hit his forehead, making him pass out. Jackson grabbed his sideways head and tilled it up. He smiled and started the car.

**Hello. . again. haha. This isn't a Jackson and Lisa story. It's takes time about five years before the Red Eye. Well, i hope you enjoy and just no mean reviews. I mean, give me your true reviews on what you think of my story but in nice way please. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2: Butterflies

Chapter two

Mario opened his eyes slowly. Oh no! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! No! It just can't! He nervously looked over to the driver of the car.

"Hello Mario." He said cold fully.

He looked at his hands and feet. They were tied up. No! He looked back to the driver and let his heart sink.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

Jackson smiled, "What's going on? Who am I? Why are you doing this to me you sick jackass. Yeah, that's the first thing that people say. I mean, you're just getting kidnap, how about a hello Jackson. You know what I mean?"

Mario looked to the floor, "Um, hello?"

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking for."

There was a pause between them. Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Go on."

"What?" Mario asked.

"Just go on and ask me the basics." He growled.

"Um, w-who are you?" he asked.

"Told you, Jackson."

"Where are you taking me? Why are you doing this?"

"Hey, one question at a time. Well can't tell you, and I can tell you why. Because, well, let's say your father has something to with it." He smiled at Mario.

Mario stared, "What do you mean?"

"You're father, William Event, well he made someone really pissed, and now that person hired me to kidnap you until he does the work he is suppose to."

"What work."

"Close your eyes. Everything will make sense soon enough."

"What-"

"I don't want to repeat anything, lets get that out of the way."

"B-b-but."

"But what? I gave you an order. You disobey any order I give you, there will be punishments. Got that?"

Mario slowly nodded his head and stared at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Sleep. Now." He ordered.

Mario looked at the road ahead of them, than closed his eyes with a tear coming out. This can't be happening. This just can't be happening. What did he do to deserve this?

Mario somehow went into a deep sleep. Jackson could see that. He took out his phone.

"Hey, it's Jackson. Got the kid. Will be there in about seven in the morning."

"K. Just don't mess up."

"Ha!" he hung up.

Jackson smiled and looked on out to the road.

_"I don't want you as my son!" his father yelled. It was the same thing in the same dream ever night. His father's cold eyes stared down at him. _

_"Gay people are just wrong." His mother told him. _

_"Mom! Dad! Help me!" he yelled at them. They simply walked away into the darkness with nothing to say. Mario always cried at this part. _

_"Mom. Dad. . . . . please. . . . somewhat." _

_A girl walked by humming a Beatles song. _

_"Katie!" he yelled. Katie looked to him. She stared. _

_"Hi? Do I know you?" _

_"Katie! It's me! It's Mario! Mario-o!" _

_"Oh. . . . . . I can't talk to you." _

_"Katie! Help me! Please!" _

_She walked into the darkness leaving Mario alone. Mario started to cry. The voices came at this time. _

_'No one loves you. .. . . . They really don't. . . . . just die. . . . . . Gay is wrong!' _

_A million voices came at him at once. He covered his ears. _

_"SHUT UP!" _

_'Freak!. . . . . Idiot!. . . . . you shouldn't live. . . . where the hell you come from?' _

_The voices. . . . he had to make them stop. _

Mario opened his eyes as soon as Jackson touched his hands. He was untying him. Mario looked around. They were at a motel? Jackson looked at his eyes. He stared.

"You've been crying?" he asked.

Mario voice was lost. He shook his head nervously.

"I'm used to people crying. . . . I mean I never seen a guy cry when there my hostage." He said.

Mario stared. Where was he going with this?

Jackson opened the door wider. Mario looked up to him then walked out. He was free. Jackson turned his back to close the door. Mario took off. Jackson turned around with shock across his face. Mario didn't get far. He tripped over his feet and fell on the hard ground. His chin . . . it was bleeding. Jackson was over him standing six feet tall. He grabbed his hands tightly and pulled him up almost tearing his arms off.

"That's the worst attempt to escape I have ever seen in my life." He said with fire in his eyes.

Mario didn't say anything. He grew butterflies with Jackson touching his hands. He tried his hardest not to blush.

"I mean, I've seen bad, but good God man! That was just terrible!" he said walking to the motel. Mario wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He felt like he was going to explode into a million joyful pieces. Jackson was a handsome man . . . . but way to old and plus, he was his kidnapper! The relationship wouldn't have worked out.

**Hey, sorry I havent uploaded anything in a while. I was so busy. I had to ride a plane. . . . no, I didnt see Jackson. Hahaha. But I will upload more, I swear. =) **


	3. Chapter 3: Dumb Rich Kids

Chapter three

Mario was sat on the bed and tied up again. Jackson started to tie up his legs when he noticed a rip in his pants. Blood was coming out of it.

"Shit." He mumbled. After tying him up, he when to the bathroom to come out with a first aid-kit.

He opened the box and got the bandage out. He put one on his knee after cleaning up the blood. Then cleaned up his chin. Mario didn't move. He tried his hardest to unfreeze but he just couldn't.

"Don't be nervous." Jackson said.

Mario looked at him in the eye. They locked eyes for a minute. Jackson put on the bandage on his chin and got up. He stood over Mario again.

He stared to walk back to the bathroom with the first aid kit until Mario said, "A-am I going to die?"

"If you kept walking and tripping over your feet you will." Jackson said with a smile. That didn't make Mario feel any better. Jackson saw it in his eyes that didn't help at all.

"Look, kid, it's going to be ok. Just do what I say and you'll live. And also if your dad signs the paperwork you'll live."

"Oh great." Mario said.

"Your old man will sign them."

"This is a hostage type kidnapping isn't it?"

"Yes."

Mario sighed, "Bad choice. My dad hates me."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"He hates me. You picked the wrong child. You should have picked Peter. Or Jake. Or maybe both. He likes them both way better than me."

Jackson blinked, "You really think that?"

"Well, yeah. I. . . I'm. . . . I'm g-g-ay." He choked out.

"So? And your dad hates you because you like guys?"

Mario bowed his head, "Yes."

"That's not true."

Mario still had his head down, "No, it is. Really. It's true."

"Well, in the six weeks I've been following you, I've notice that your father is more . . . um. . . gentle with you then the others."

Mario raised his head up, "You-u've been follow-wing me?"

Jackson smiled a cold full smile, "Of course. I know a lot about you more then you know about yourself."

Mario stared at him.

"Yeah, I know. Creepy isn't it? Makes you wonder where I've been and what I saw. I saw a lot Mario-o."

That sent a chill up his back.

"That girl Katie Cooper, she's a very sweet girl. A little hyper and can be annoying, but she's always stuck up for you." Jackson looked sinfully evil.

"How-w-w-w?"

"How-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w do I know all this? I've been following you, duh." Jackson when to the bathroom to put up the first aid kit then come back out and grabbed the chair from the desk, sat down in it and stared back to Mario.

"See Mario, you are very easy to figure out."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yes, very. You think that everyone is against you because you're gay. That's not true at all. Your brothers are just joking with you. You just can't take it. You are to . . . . Breakable. Every little thing just upsets you. You don't know how to deal with stuff."

Mario narrowed his eyes.

"See, like now. You just can't handle what is true."

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"You think that people-"

Mario threw his body at Jackson, causing him off guard. Mario and Jackson hit the floor hard. Mario wished that he never did that stupid action. Jackson, with fire in his eyes, got on top of Mario and started to choke him.

"I-I-I-I'm s-so-o-r-rr-r-ry." Mario choked out.

"You little brat! What the hell goes on in your stupid idiotic head!"

"I-I. . . . . breathe."

Mario started to cough, than slowly closed his eyes. Jackson let go of his neck. He picked up Mario and placed him on the bed.

"Shit. . . . see this is why I hate snobby little rich kids like you. . . . . you always make me choke you in the end!" he yelled at Mario's passed out body. Jackson rolled his eyes and sat back down in the chair he was in before and begun to call someone.

* * *

><p>William Event looked at the picture of Mario and his two other sons in it. Peter and Jake of course where the onces making goofy faces while Mario was trying to hide. He sighed, then looked at the officer.<p>

"No, he acted normal this morning."

"Ok, well, we just want to be sure it wasn't a runaway."

"It couldn't of been."

Peter and Jake looked at their father.

Jake said, "Father, do you think Mario's alright?"

William forced a weak smile, "Mario is always fine. He always makes sure of it."

"I just hope he didn't runaway." Peter said.

The officers phone rang. He picked it up.

"Yes? Really? Ok."

He hung up his phone. All of the Events looked at the officer.

"Mario was abducted."

**I will try to make more updates, but this week is super busy for me. I will try to update a chapter ever two days this week. I will TRY. No promises sorry. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Hope?

Chapter four

"You jerk! You could have killed me!" Mario yelled at Jackson as soon as he woke up.

Jackson just smirked, "Good morning to you to."

"I could have died!" Mario yelled.

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush." Jackson mocked him.

"Seriously!"

Jackson just rolled his eyes, "You were the one who attacked me."

"Because. . . . cause. . . . ." Mario stopped. He couldn't argue with him.

"Come on, cat got your tongue?"

Mario didn't answer. Jackson got mad.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you." He growled.

Mario didn't look at him. He just looked to the ground. Jackson frowned.

"Fine. We are leaving in a short while. Time to shower."

Mario still didn't look up. Jackson raised his hand, Mario flinted. Jackson raised his hand down with a smile.

"Shower, now." He ordered.

Mario got up and when to the bathroom with Jackson just a foot behind him. Mario wanted to run away, but he knew that was no use. He got in the bathroom and started the shower. Jackson smiled and returned to the room.

"Hey, it's me." Jackson said into the phone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I have the kid. I'll take him to the safe house."

"Ok, everything is going in order."

"Right. Is Freddy going to be there?"

There was a pause from the phone, "Um. . . well no."

"No?" Jackson asked that made hair rise.

"He had some other things pop up, so it's just going to be you and that kid for the week."

Jackson sighted, "Fine."

He hung up the phone. Mario came out of the bathroom with wet hair and his old clothes on. Jackson rolled his eyes and dunged into his bag. He pulled out a pair of clean clothes. He tossed it to Mario.

"Here." Jackson said.

Mario returned to the bathroom and changed into the clothes. He was happy to be out of his school clothes, but the t-shirt didn't cover up his bracelets.

"Um. . . Jackson?" Mario asked in his mice voice.

"What?" Jackson asked him with his cold voice.

"Um. . . . I was wondering. . . . where is my glasses?"

Jackson tossed him his glasses.

"There."

Mario put on his glasses and everything was clear to him again.

"Are your eyes big?" Jackson asked.

Mario nodded.

"Um. So are mind. Get contacts. There so much better."

Mario nodded again.

"Come on. We're checking out."

About thirty minutes later, they were on the road again. Mario was in the front seat. The clothes that Jackson gave him where way too big for his scrawny ass. He wanted to change into his school clothes. At least those fit him.

The car came to a stop. Jackson looked at him.

"We're stopping for a bathroom break. You're going."

Mario nodded. Jackson got out of the driver's side and to his side. He untied him. They walked to the gas station side by side. When they got in the building, Jackson smiled at the person at the cashier person while Mario when into the restroom. Jackson looked at her in the eye.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." She said blushing.

"Sorry about this. I should pay for something. I always feel bad using the bathroom at a gas station and not paying for anything."

The girl just laughed, "Oh no, it's really ok."

"No, no, no." he said grabbing a candy bar off the shelf.

"I'll pay for this."

The girl just giggled.

Mario could hear them though the wall.

"So is he your son?"

"Yeah, that's my boy. He's been so depress about his mother's death, I just think this trip is good for him, you know."

"Aww."

"Liar!" Mario yelled. No one could hear him. He sighted. He didn't need to use the restroom at all! He put his hands in his pockets. Then he felt something.

"Uh?"

He pulled out a pen.

Mario stared at the pen then to his bracelets. He gasped.

He took off a bracelet that didn't have anything on it and wore on it:

**_Hello, My name is Mario Event. I am kidnapped, Please THIS IS NOT A JOKE! Call 911! Please! My kidnappers name is Jackson Rippner. He is about five foot eleven, blue eyes, and brown hair. Please! Help me! I have no idea where we are going and I have no idea if he's going to kill me! Please, you have to help me! This is not a joke! My father's name is William Event, my brother's name are Jake, Peter, and Kyle. My mother is Sally Event. Please, YOU MUST HELP ME!_**

Mario placed the bracelet on the soap box. Someone will have to notice it there. But what if Jackson comes in to check if he didn't do anything wrong? He thought about it. He placed the bracelet in the corner of the stink. No, the ink will fade away. Where? Oh where can he place the bracelet? He placed it in the bathroom stall on the toilet paper box. Yes! Someone will notice it there. He was about to walk out the bathroom, but the door open. It was Jackson.

Mario froze in fear.

Jackson looked around the bathroom. Then to Mario.

"Come on." He said opening the door. While Mario walked out the bathroom, Jackson looked one more time. Nothing. They could go on.

Mario was able to breathe after walking out the gas station. Maybe there was hope for him after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Tuesday

Chapter five

"Come on." Jackson harshly pulled Mario out of the car. They were in the middle of nowhere! There was only one house and the rest around them was just trees. Mario didn't know how they got there since he was blindfolded for the last hour. Jackson had grabbed Mario by his neck. No one could see them out here. He was in a real pickle now.

"OW! Please stop that! You're hurting me!" Mario shouted.

"STOP IT!" Jackson yelled at him. They came up to the small white house. Please let there be someone else living out here, Mario thought.

"I have to look after you for the only fucking week! This just fucking bites! Shit Freddy! What the hell is so important that you can't help me with this fucking assignment?" Jackson was talking more to himself then to anyone else.

Jackson was digging his nails into Mario's neck.

"PLEASE STOP!" Mario complained.

"DAMMIT FREDDY!"

Jackson somehow opened the door with only one hand. The inside wasn't anything that Mario thought it would be like. It was nice and clean. It was classy looking. The living room and nice and cozy, but just really small. Jackson tossed him on the couch like a pillow. Jackson got out his phone and called someone.

"Hey!" he shouted with angry.

"I have the fucking kid in the fucking safe house!"

Mario stared at him with scared wide eyes, making Jackson realize he was scaring the kid half to death. He forced his voice to be smoother.

"Ok, bye." Jackson hung up the phone. He looked at the kid.

"What?" he asked.

Mario just looked to the ground and said, "Nothing."

"Whatever. Look, here's the thing. You're staying here for a little while until your father signs the paper." Jackson explained to the kid.

"Ok?"

"There's not much to do but watch T.V. and read books, and stuff. I don't know."

"Ok."

"So, how scared are you?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering, what does fear feel like?" Jackson asked.

Mario stared at him, "Everyone feels fear."

"I don't feel anything." Jackson said in a cold voice.

"Yes you do. You're human, everyone feels something."

Jackson seemed to laugh, "Sorry kid, people like me don't feel anything for anyone."

"Being angry is a feeling." Mario pointed out.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at him. He went over to the table and grabbed to remote. He handed it in Mario's tied hands. Mario felt weird holding the remote.

Jackson when off to the other room. Mario looked at the remote, then to the T.V. He turned it on. Nothing was on but SpongeBob. Jackson came back in the room. He untied Mario's ropes on him and started to take off all his bracelets. Mario wanted to stop him, but he didn't have the guts to.

"What-t-t are you doing?"

Jackson didn't answer. Finally Jackson took off the last bracelet. There was a pile of the bracelets on the floor next to Jackson. Mario tried to keep his wrist facing down, but it was no use. Jackson wanted to see it. Jackson studied his wrist.

"So, what's your story?" he asked.

"Uh?"

"The scars? On your wrist. What made you cut yourself?" Jackson asked.

Mario didn't look him in the eyes, "I didn't!"

"Please, I really don't care if you did or not, I just wanted to know. I have seen so many people cut their self's that I just don't really care."

Mario didn't say anything. Jackson just shrugged, "Suit yourself. It's eight o'clock."

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday." Jackson told him.

"Oh." Mario said.

"Well anyways, it's eight o'clock and you must be really tired so maybe-"

Mario became to cry.

"God, what's wrong now?" Jackson asked him.

"I'm sorry." Mario whispered.

Jackson just rolled his eyes. He took Mario by the neck and pulled him along in the hallway. They came across a room.

"This is your room." Jackson said pushing him into the empty lifeless room. There was nothing in it, just expect for a blanket and pillow on the floor.

Jackson slammed the door and locked it. There wasn't even a window in the room! It was darkness. Mario took a minute to let his eyes get use to the dark. Mario took the pillow and crawled over into the corner of the room and sobbed himself to sleep.

**Sorry it took so long to write. I promise more is on the way :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Spilling the beans

_Mario. . . . . . Mari-o! _

_Mario looked up to the voice. It was Katie. _

"_Katie? KATIE! Help me!" _

_Katie cocked her head, and then laughed, "Help with what Mario-o-o-o-o?" _

"_It's that person. Jackson! He's going to kill me." _

"_Kill you!" She gasped. _

"_Yes!" _

_Katie ran off. Off into the darkness. Off into the unknown. Shit Katie! _

"_Katie!" he yelled. _

"_Katie?" he asked._

"_Katie." He whispered._

_What was going on? _

"_Mario. . . . . Mario. . . . . open your eyes. . . . Mario." A cold voice said. Then his own world was a earthquake. Everything was falling to a million broken pieces._

"Mario. Good God, wake up!" Jackson yelled. This kid was out cold. He kept shaking the kid, but he wound not wake up! He looked like he was having a nightmare or something by the way his face looked.

"Mario. Wake up."

Mario opened up his tearful eyes. He was still in the corner where he was last night.

"Nightmare?" Jackson asked.

"Uh? Oh, um, yeah."

"Yeah, that happens a lot when I kidnap someone. They act like being kidnap is the worst thing in the world." Jackson said with a mocking smile.

"Sure." Mario whispered. He looked into Jackson's blue eyes. His wonderful, cold eyes.

"What?" Jackson asked.

Mario blinked his eyes. How long has he been looking at Jackson's eyes.

"Sorry." Mario said looking to the ground.

"It's time to get up." Jackson explained.

"Ok." Mario agreed.

"I have breakfast. Well, it's just cereal really. I don't have anything else."

"Ok." Mario said looking to the ground.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a heartless tone.

"Nothing, sorry."

"No, what's the matter. Just ask, and I may tell."

Mario somehow got the guts to look at him.

"Am-m-m-m I going to . . . . . die?" he asked in a low whisper. He was too scared to know. Why, why did he ask? He doesn't want to know! Why would anyone want to know if they were going to die soon?

"I've never lied to you since we met each other." Jackson answered the question.

"Really?"

"Really." He said.

"I didn't lie to you either. About the scars. That wasn't a lie."

"Yeah, sure." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's true!" Mario said hating when someone didn't believe him.

Jackson stared at the kid. He wasn't lying. What he just said was true.

"Ok then. . . . how you get the scars then?" Jackson asked.

Mario looked away.

"Ok, now I need to know. It's _killing_ me." Jackson said with a cruel smile.

Mario got a chill when he said that k word.

He didn't say anything, causing Jackson to frown.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen."Jackson frowned. He got up and walked out of the tiny room.

Mario sat there for a little while, thinking to himself. Should he tell the handsome man? Ok, just because he was handsome doesn't mean a thing. Mario wanted to spill everything bad that had happened to him, but Jackson was more of a stranger than anything else. He couldn't tell Jackson anything. Or could he? Maybe if he spilled something that happened to him, then Jackson would spill something about him.

Mario walked into the kitchen, finding Jackson there, eating at the table.

It was the strangest view to look at. A killer, eating cereal.

_So he's a cereal killer._

Mario almost laughed out loud to his dumb joke.

Jackson looked up.

"Cereal's up there." He said pointing to a box and a bowl. Mario poured the cereal into the bowl, and then sat down. He hated his cereal dry.

Mario played with the food, just thinking to himself.

"If you want to eat, then don't play with it."

Mario looked at him.

Then he sighed.

"The scars on my wrist. . . . I didn't cut myself at all. That's not what it was."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. Let him talk, he thought.

"I was walking home, from school where I had to stay after it ended for a play I was doing that spring. I was walking home, taking a short cut in the alley behind my apartment.

"There was these three football players that followed me into the alley.

"They were carrying knifes with them.

"One of them shouted, 'Let's do the gay emo a favor, and cut his wrist for him.'

"So two of them held me down and cut my wrist, deep. Blood was all over the ground.

"After they cut my wrist for me, they ripped up my play book, kicked me in the guts, and then ran off. They said before they went on with their life, if you tell anyone about this, we will kill you. Slowly and painfully.

"So, I never told a soul about it."

Jackson's face was blanked, but his mouth was hanging opened.

"Why. . . . didn't you tell anyone? They weren't going to really kill you."

Mario shrugged, "I don't know. I was scared. I didn't know what to do."

"You should have got payback, or something! You shouldn't have let them win!"

"Every time I see them in the hallway, I always want to punch them. But I'm weak."

"No! I'm going to teach you how to punch." Jackson said getting up.

Mario stared at him.

"Get up." Jackson ordered.

Mario got up. Jackson opened his hand.

"Punch my hand." Jackson said.

Mario looked at him, then to his hand.

Mario took a terrible swing at it. He sighed.

"Ok, we are going to work on that." Jackson said.

Mario looked at him, and sworn that he could see a smile on him.

**I am so sorry I have not upload any updates. That's going to change I swear. My computer was jacked up. I have to use other computers now. Dumb computers! I wish they wound work right so that I could write more stories. Long handed sucks! -_- I'll come up with more stories, I swear. :-D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

For the rest of the day, Jackson was teaching Mario to punch. Mario was that type of person that was never meant to fight someone.

"See, that's how you punch someone. So, next time you see those football players, you can punch them. Slowly and painfully."

Mario smiled.

"Thank you." Mario said.

"Hey, I think everyone needs to know how to fight." Jackson smiled.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"Uh?"

"I mean, thank you. For caring."

Jackson couldn't pull his gaze from the kid. He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to the couch. He tied him up with the rope from last night.

"I . . . I have to do something." Jackson said throwing him the remote then going into a different room.

Mario stared at the close door that he went into.

_Did I say something wrong?_

Mario flipped on the T.V. The news was on, and so was his picture!

"Mario Event, just walking to school, then kidnapped."

"That's me." Mario whispered.

"If anyone has information on Mario, please call this number." The guy on T.V. said.

"Wow, I feel so sorry for the family," the girl reporter said with fake sad eyes, "My heart goes out to them."

"Yeah right!" Mario yelled at the T.V.

Jackson came out of the door. He must of taking a shower. His hair was wet, he was carrying a towel, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Jackson patted his face so that it wound get dry. He looked at Mario. He took the remote out of his hands and turned it off. He sat in front of him.

"Look. . . . Mario. . . . don't take this the wrong way. But I don't care about you, ok."

Mario held back a tear. He knew that Jackson didn't care about him, but when he said it. . . .it felt as if the own world was breaking apart.

"I can't care about my hostages. If I do, bad things happen. I can't let that happen. I'm just letting you know, I'm not trying to be a jackass, but I don't want you to think I am going to be nice to you all the time that you're up here. Ok?"

Mario nodded his head slowly, "Yeah. Ok."

"Great, we got that covered-"

Jackson's cell phone ringed.

"Hello?"

He nodded his head at the others person voice.

"Ok. . . so who is it. . . . . . WHAT! OH FUCK NO! OH FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELLO NO! WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! NO! DO NOT SEND HIM UP HERE! I DON'T NEED HELP!. . . . . . . . . . OH FUCK YOU!" Jackson hit the end button and slammed his phone to the ground.

He's phone somehow didn't break.

Mario studied him. Was it something he did?

"Jackson?" he asked like a small child.

"They're sending someone else. DAMMIT FREDDY! There sending Psycho Michael!"


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare starts   Now

"Mr. Event, we found this bracelet. It was in a gas station bathroom in Ohio. We know for a fact that its Mario's." The police man said.

Mr. Event took his son bracelet and read over it a few times.

"Jackson Rippner, you are a dead man." Mr. Event whispered.

"We are one step closer to finding him."

Mr. Event nodded, "Good."

* * *

><p>Psycho Michael pulled up in his BMW to the house. He turned off the engine and step outside. The fresh air hit his nose like toxic. Oh how he wanted to puke.<p>

Jackson told Mario to stay on the couch as he walked outside. He greeted Michael.

"Hey Jack! What's up!" Michael said.

_Hey there fuckin idiot!_

"Hello."

"So, where is this kid?" he asked getting a bag from the seat.

"In the house. Go easy on this one."

Michael laughed, "Yeah, ok."

Jackson knew this was going to be bad.

Michael had messed up salt and pepper hair with a skinny face and green eyes. He looked like a cold hearted murder. Not the perfect assassin, but a very good hit man.

Michael walked into the house and saw the kid.

"That's the kid?" he asked Jackson who was behind him.

"Yeah. That's the kid."

"Really? He looks weak."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "It's not like you're going to fight him or anything."

Michael smiled. He pulled a pocket knife from his front pocket and walked over to Mario. He placed the knife on his cheek. Mario wanted to jump back but the back of his head was being gripped by Michael.

"Shhh. Shh. Sh. Shhh. Sh. Sh." Michael said when Mario made whimper noise.

"Michael!"

"See this. This can cut you up and mess up your very pretty face." Michael said. His voice was higher pitch than normal.

Jackson grabbed him by the back of his collar and threw Michael to the ground. He grabbed the knife out of his hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Don't. Mess. With. The. Kid." He growled.

Michael started to laugh loud, "Have some fun once in a while, Jacky."

Jackson let him up and turned to Mario. His eyes were full of fear. Fear of the knife? Fear of Michael? Fear of what?

"Go to the guess room, Michael, and settle down." Jackson ordered.

"Fine. Okie dokie for me." He said grabbing his bag and handing down the hallway. Jackson walked over to Mario.

He whispered to him, "If that man is dead in the morning with a knife threw his heart, just remember, I didn't do it. Ok?"

Mario gave a weak smile and nodded, "Ok."

**Yeah, I know, sucky chapter. But I have not had time to do any writing this week or last week. To much studying :( but as soon as my test are over, I'll have this story done soon. I never give up on a story!**

-Cat


End file.
